Rock On!
by FAH3
Summary: Songfic Kim and Ron get a big suprise on a night out.


_I thought it was about time I did one of these things. It took me a while to find the right song and who would be good enough to sing it. Anyway, enjoy. Kim Possible is owned by Disney, and Original Sin was written by Jim Steinman. I work with neither and did this for fun._

"Talking"

'_Thinking.'_

"_Singing."_

_(Chorus)_

'"_Chorus and lead singer."'_

_**

* * *

**_

Rock On 

_By FAH3_

The crowd inside the club was quite cheerful, a complete opposite to what the red headed young woman would have thought the atmosphere would be like as she took a seat next to her blonde boyfriend. She had assumed that most of the people here would have her attitude. Not wanting to be here and dragged here because her boyfriend always had wanted to come to something like this. She couldn't believe she had actually caved in to his request. How did he learn the Puppy Dog Pout? That was her weapon! He'll pay though. One day soon, she would get even for him dragging her to this thing. Karaoke Night.

"Come on, KP. It isn't al bad." Ron said.

"That's easy for you to say." Kim said.

"You don't have to sing if you don't want to. Besides, you'd knock them dead with your voice." Ron said.

"Oh, Ron. That's so sweet." She said, unable to help her feelings grow for him with just that one compliment. They had been together for almost a year now, but she still kicked herself for not realizing how right he was for her sooner. "Are you going to perform?" she asked him.

"Not tonight. I just want to see what its like first before I try anything." Ron said to his girlfriend.

"Sounds wise." Kim said, remembering that like her, he had a small amount of stage fright.

"Ooh, I think it's fixing to start." Ron said as the lights dimmed.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen. Before Karaoke Night begins, the Bluewater Highway Club is proud to bring you a premiere performance. Ladies and Gentlemen, give a round of applause to Shego!"_ a voice said over the speaker, and made Kim and Ron's jaws hit the table.

"Did he said who I think he said?" Ron asked as his brain tried to compute the information.

"It can't be her. If it is, I'm sure it isn't something good." Kim said, mumbling the last part under her breath.

The lights completely dimmed as the red velvet curtains pulled away to reveal a fog crawling over the stage. A single spot light shinned over one figure, covering most of her in shadow. From what could be seen in the light, she had long flowing raven hair that complimented her pale skin. She was also wearing a black strapless dress, and black gloves that went to her elbows as she slowly grasped the microphone. She raised her head and gave a sultry look to the audience, with a pair of jade green eyes looking at the audience through her half closed eyes and a small smirk appearing, with glossy black lipstick covering a pair full pouty lips that would make Angelina Jolie jealous.

The piano began to play slowly, each key echoing each time it was struck and generating the proper atmosphere. So the pale woman started slowly, with her voice sounding like that of a siren, drawing everyone in as the notes echoed from her throat.

"_I've been looking for an Original Sin. _

_One with a twist and a bit of a spin._

_And since I've done all the old ones, till they've all been done in._

_Now I'm just looking, and I'm gone with the wind._

_Endlessly searching for an Original Sin."_

The single spot light went out as others came on and started sweeping the stage with pale blue light. Other lights became lit, revealing the rest of the band behind her as the guitar, bass, and drums began to play hard and heavy, giving the feel that the audience was watching a stage show. Each of the back up singers were wearing a black one piece dress, with the hem of them ending five inches above the knee. What was more shocking was that the singers were Bonnie, Tara, and none other than Britina herself!

As more lights lit the stage, Shego's dress could now be fully seen. It was indeed a strapless dress, with a plunging V neckline that showed more than enough of her well developed cleavage. The dress was skin tight, almost painted on, with the material stretching to a few inches above her ankles. Slights on either side of the dress reached to her thighs, giving her the freedom of full movement. A large silk scarf was draped about her neck, giving the illusion that she was wearing a flowing cape. As the song started to become faster, she began to strut around the stage, becoming more enthralled into the song.

"_You can dance forever, you got a fire in your feet._

_But will it ever be enough?_

_(Enough)_

_Ya, know it'll never be enough._

_(Never be enough)_

_You can fly and never land, and never need to see._

_But will it ever be enough?_

_(Enough)_

_You know it'll never be enough._

_(Never be enough)_

_It's not enough to make the nightmares go away._

_It's not enough to make the tears run dry._

_And who knows what evil lurks in the hearts of men today?_

_It's a city of shadows!_

_It's a city of lies!_

_It's a city of secrets!_

_It's a city of cries!"_

'"_It'll All Be Over Now!_

_All I wanted was a piece of the Night!_

_I never got an equal share._

_But when the stars are out of sight, and the moon is down,_

_The natives are so restless tonight!_

_All I needed was a spot in the light!_

_It never had to get so dark._

_But when the stars are out of sight, and the moon is down,_

_The natives are so restless tonight!"'_

"_I've been looking for the ultimate crime._

_Infinite victims, in a testable time._

_And I'm so, so very guilty for no reason, no rhyme._

_So now I'm just looking, and I'm killing some time._

_Endlessly searching for the ultimate crime!_

_You can loose yourself in pleasures, till your body's going numb._

_But will it ever be enough?_

_(Enough)_

_You know it'll never be enough._

_(Never be enough)_

_You can always take whatever, you can see them if you want._

_But will it ever be enough?_

_(Enough)_

_You know it'll never be enough._

_(Never be enough)_

_It's not enough to make the nightmares go away._

_It's not enough to make the tears run dry._

_And who knows what evil lurks in the hearts of men today?_

_It's a city of shadows!_

_It's a city of lies!_

_It's a city of cruelty!_

_It's a city of cries!"_

Bright spot lights flashed onto Shego and all the backup singers, like they were making cries to the heavens themselves as the music seemed to be filled with even more power than before.

'"_It'll All Be Over Now!_

_All I wanted was a piece of the night._

_I never got an equal share._

_But when the stars is out of sight, and the moon is down,_

_The natives are so restless tonight!_

_All I needed was a spot in the light!_

_It never had to get so dark._

_But when the stars are out of sight, and the moon is down,_

_The Natives are so restless tonight!"'_

The music then changed to just the drums beating, sounding off like a marching beat. Similar to the one from We Will Rock you. Blue lights lit Shego and the singers as they now turned their attention back to the audience as they sung again.

'"_Now I'm just searching and gone with the wind. _

_Endlessly searching for an Original Sin._

The rest of the band began playing again with the same amount of energy as before. Every band member was giving everything they had into the music, pouring every once of talent into the melody. Both the musicians and the singers tried to give more life and energy to the song.

'"_I've been looking for an Original Sin._

_One with a twist and a bit of a spin._

_And since I've done all the old ones, till they've all been done in._

_Now I'm just looking, and I'm gone with the wind._

_Endlessly searching for an Original Sin._

'"_I've been looking for an Original Sin._

_One with a twist and a bit of a spin._

_And since I've done all the old ones, till they've all been done in._

_Now I'm just looking, and I'm gone with the wind._

_Endlessly searching for an Original Sin._

'"_I've been looking for an Original Sin._

_One with a twist and a bit of a spin._

_And since I've done all the old ones, till they've all been done in._

_Now I'm just looking, and I'm gone with the wind._

_Endlessly searching for an Original Sin!"'_

The music slowed back to just the lone piano once again. The pace was steady, and once more echoed by itself as the stage lights dimmed on the band. One lone light blue spot light shone on Shego again as she stood still and help the microphone close to her. Her look was calm and steady as she began to sing into once again by herself. With the serious look on her face, adding to how she was lit, it was as if Shego had just emerged from the pages of a Batman comic.

"_I'm applying for a license to thrill..._

_Going out on the edge, moving in for the kill._

_And there'll be hell to pay someday, _

_Put it all on the bill..._

_Cause we'll always be paying,_

_And paying until..._

_We're beyond expiration. _

_With a license to thrill._

_(I've been looking for an Original Sin)_

The one spotlight then faded and hid Shego in the dark along with the rest of her band as the curtains closed. Everyone just sat in stunned awe, with nothing but silence filling the room. Without even a hint of warning, everyone in the club was on their feet clapping as hard as they could while they cheered the woman on. Ron was one of them.

Kim just slowly stood to her feet and began clapping as well, her expression of awe and amazement never leaving her face. As the curtain opened, the stage lights lit every band member and singer. With Shego in the lead, each of them took a deep bow of thanks and gratitude. As Shego took her bow, many of the patrons began to cheer for her more as she gave them another good view of her well developed "assets."

Kim was able to snap herself out of her daze to force herself from the table and quickly move to the stage door as fast as she could. She calmly stood by the entrance/exit and watched as each band member left the stage and headed to the bar. She silently growled when she saw Bonnie walk by, going on and on about her performance. When she saw the raven haired lead singer step through, she grabbed her shoulder and spun her around so she could talk to the woman face to face.

"PRINCESS?! What the hell are you doing here?" Shego asked as she saw her nemesis standing in front of her.

"I could ask you the same thing, Shego." Kim growled. "Don't tell me Drakken is trying to sell his Shampoo again." Kim said.

"He better not. Besides, it's my business why I'm here, Kimmie. So I don't have to tell you jack!" Shego said as she turned to head to the bar.

"Then I'm sure the whole villain community, and your brothers, might want to hear about this." Kim said slyly, making the green villainess freeze in her steps.

"You don't have any proof." Shego growled, her back still to Kim.

"Actually, I had Wade record everything since I stepped in here. Not to mention the security cameras most likely got everything." Kim said.

"I hate you so much." Shego said as she turned to face the cheerleader again.

"I know. So talk." Kim said.

"If I say why I'm here, you don't say anything about this?" Shego asked her.

"Promise." Kim said.

"Ugh. I'm going to so regret this. Dr. D loves to come here for Karaoke every Friday night. Ever since I started to work for him, he's been bugging me about singing something, and I've had to fry his butt as a response. I finally got sick of him asking and agreed. But I told him I was going to do it _my_ way. Happy now?" Shego said.

"Wait a second. You did all this? The dress, the band, the whole thing, just to shut Drakken up?" Kim asked in astonishment.

"Yes." Shego mumbled, waiting for the laughter she knew would fallow.

"Wow." Kim said, making Shego do a double take.

"Prissy girl say what?" Shego asked her.

"I said wow. I really don't want to admit it, but I'm impressed." Kim said, leaving both women temporarily stunned for a moment.

"Um, thanks?" Shego asked, not really knowing what to do.

"You're – welcome. That's something I never thought I'd ever say to you." Kim said.

"Same here." Shego said, causing another awkward silence. "I'm going to go have a drink with my band now." Shego said.

"Okay. I'm going back to join Ron."

"Okay." Shego said as they both turned and left for their separate destinations.

* * *

"Where did you go, KP?" Ron asked her. 

"Nothing. Just had to clear my head." Kim said as she still replayed everything that just happened. She was also surprised her bluff about Wade recording everything paid off.

"Good act, wasn't it?" Ron asked her.

"Yeah. I-it was pretty – incredible." Kim said, still not believing she was saying something like that about Shego.

"I wonder if everyone else will think so." Ron said as he drank a soda he ordered.

"Me too. Wait, what?"

"Didn't you see them? Some guys from VH1 were here to record some stuff for a new show. When they saw Shego's act, they were going on and on about it being a new big hit video or something." Ron said, causing Kim's eyes to go wide.

On the one hand, Kim knew Shego would love getting money and fame if that video did show and become a hit. Let's face it, it's still money and power. On the other hand, she knew that everyone in the world would see it and that would blow Shego's reputation to hell. Three words began to echo in Kim's brain as she knew there would be a future fight ahead of her.

'_I'm so screwed.'_


End file.
